


Unanswered Prayers

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: John drops to his knees and prays to every god he’s ever heard of that Dean will somehow not notice the heavy lidded looks sent through the rearview mirror.





	Unanswered Prayers

John’s never been a praying man, but when Sammy starts sprawling across the backseat of the Impala wearing shorts so short they disappear beneath the hem of John’s worn-out t-shirt, soft and washed transparently thin and barely hanging on to one bony shoulder, John drops to his knees and prays to every god he’s ever heard of that Dean will somehow not notice the heavy lidded looks sent through the rearview mirror.

When Sammy picks up a sweet tooth, sucks on candies and lollipops and popsicles so his lips are always stained sticky sweet and red, cheeks hollowed and slurping lips louder than the music, John begs all the gods to keep Dean oblivious.

When Sam starts flirting with gas station attendants and pervert truck drivers at every rest stop in the lower forty-eight, John gets bloody knuckles trying to take care of the problem before Dean realizes his gritted teeth growls are more from jealousy than a desire to protect his baby brother, and he prays that Sam gives up on this tactic before Dean figures it out.

And when the gods see fit to ignore his pleas and promises and offerings, when John comes back early from a hunt to find his sons skipped school in favor of the motel room with nothing to offer except a bed, he still thanks the gods for letting him hear them before he got to the door, moans and creaking furniture slamming against a wall painfully clear through the locked door so he can go get a separate room and a fifth of whiskey and try to forget.


End file.
